


Naruto: A Dance of Dragon and Phoenix

by ex0tic_01



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Time Travel, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex0tic_01/pseuds/ex0tic_01
Summary: ---A milennia ago, there lived an ancient clan - the Oshima clan. They were a cursed clan; yearning for power and glory. This led to the outbreak of the Oshima War.Two girls were born in the midst of this war; one named Izanami, one named Amaterasu.One gifted with darkness, one gifted with light.They were put on the Earth to put an end to the carnage - they failed.Only their chakra remained after their deaths, reincarnating within very few across the centuries, to accomplish what their predecessors couldn't.A set of twins are born to Madara Uchiha.One born with the Emblem of Izanami, one born with the Emblem of Amaterasu.And thus the tale of bloodshed begins anew.Will they survive?---





	1. |KAEDE|

"One last push, Kaede, he's nearly here!"

At encouragement from her midwife, with thick beads of sweat slipping down her forehead, Kaede Uchiha mustered up the final ounces of her strength to give birth to her first child. The pain was indescribable; it racked through her entire body, and was nothing  less of unbearable. She'd been in labour for many hours; it was a very difficult affair as it was her first time, and to be frank, she'd much rather not go through such agony again. A shaky, long breath escaped past her lips as she felt her baby enter the world, and she heard his powerful cries. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, thankful it was finally over. However, this moment of relief she had greatly welcomed were to be stolen away from her just as fast as it had come; for the next words spoken from the mouth of her midwife brought Kaede Uchiha nothing but unease.

"It's a healthy baby girl!" 

Her heart abruptly sank into her stomach, causing it to churn uncomfortably as she felt her newborn being quickly laid on her bare chest, her warmth enveloping the small child as she whined. Kaede's tired, jade coloured irises lowered to look at her baby girl for the very first time - she was nothing short of beautiful, in her eyes. Small yet harbouring a powerful cry, a slight smile had begun to creep onto her lips as she gazed down at her baby with loving eyes. Kaede knew from that very moment she'd do everything she could to protect this little girl, and keep her out of harm's way. She only barely lifted her eyes away from her daughter to look at her husband's face, and her worries had become true. Her husband was the Uchiha clan's leader; Madara Uchiha. He'd chosen Kaede long ago to be the one to marry him and be the one to provide him with heirs; this was mainly due to the fact Kaede was a kunoichi, and one of the most powerful. According to him, this meant he could leave behind equally as powerful heirs to continue his legacy. 

Kaede feared her first child being a baby girl; it was unlikely he'd believe a girl to be capable enough to lead a clan like he did. And judging by the somewhat unmoved and rather stoical expression he bore on his face as his obsidian coloured irises stared down at his daughter, he believed this to be true. 

She looked back down at her baby girl before abruptly feeling another surge of sharp pain sweeping through her body, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried her best to grimace and bear with it. The midwife overlooked her tired, worn frame curiously, before great realisation washed over her features. Unfortunately for Kaede, the pain did not lessen either, and only continued to grow before she was beginning to writhe in pure agony once more. Feeling her baby being taken away from her chest, all contact with her lost, Kaede instantly tried to retaliate and grab her back. Alas, her arms were too weak, and her baby began to sob louder once again. "What's happening...?!"  She only barely managed to seethe through clenched teeth, feeling harsh contractions shake her body. The midwife met her fearful eyes, and gently patted her sweaty hand.

"It seems you did not carry one, but two, Kaede - you're going to have to start pushing again." The midwife spoke softly to her in an attempt to ease her, but her words did not comfort Kaede in the slightest. Kaede shook her head despite knowing she needed to push, mumbling how she couldn't in a weak, tired voice. The midwife gave her a half-hearted smile. "Well you don't have a choice, Kaede."

Kaede grimly accepted the truth of her midwife's words and tried her best to push continuously. Her second child entered the world far quicker than his sister; Kaede heard his strained cries sooner than later, yet it still felt like an eternity to her. She remained tense even after giving birth, almost as if expecting a secret third child to follow along and be birthed too. Thankfully, however, this wasn't the case and she felt her daughter being returned to her breast. "It's a healthy baby boy!" She heard her midwife's words, and her concerns were promptly eased. She felt her second child joining his sister on her chest, the natural heat from her body folding over both small bodies, much alike to a blanket. The midwife watched Kaede's eyes flicker between her son and daughter, her gaze filled with equal love for both. "Do you have names yet?"

"Izuna," Kaede and the midwife both quickly looked up at the sudden sound of Madara's low voice; Kaede's curious stare softened slightly upon hearing the name. He stood with his arms folded, keeping his gaze focused on the little boy wriggling about slightly on Kaede's chest. "For the boy. Izuna."

Understanding the meaning behind his decision, a soft smile touched Kaede's lips, and she gave a slight nod. She looked up at the midwife, her expression approving. "I like Izuna." Kaede stared down at her baby boy lovingly; seeing his small frame, his head full of thick dark hair already, his skin a milky white shade beneath the current redness on his face, it brought her nothing but joy. She reached out a thumb to softly stroke his cheek as he continued to whimper, in her attempt to ease his cries. The midwife nodded, her focus shifting slightly to the baby girl laying on Kaede's chest, appearing quite content whilst her brother sobbed here and there. The twins' little hands were practically touching, their short fingers almost linked together.

"And what about this little one?" She asked curiously, nodding towards the baby girl who'd fallen into a long slumber. Kaede glanced downwards, peering down at her baby girl, reaching out the tip of her index finger to draw small circles on the baby's soft back. She looked very similar to her brother, her hair dark and full. They both were born with the appearance of the Uchiha, Kaede thought, but did not mind. Her father was likely to be displeased, but within this very moment, she could barely muster up much care within her body. As Kaede Uchiha gazed down at her daughter's chubby little face, believing her to be the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen, only one name came to Kaede's mind.

"Karasu."

 


	2. |TOBIRAMA|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in next chap.

There was only one thing Tobirama Senju felt as he walked through Uchiha territory, and that was unease. It was an uncomfortable feeling, to say the least; it were as restless as he in that moment, for it caused his senses to be on high alert as his eyes flickered this way and that to survey his surroundings. He and his brother, Hashirama Senju, were the lone Senju present as they were walking into the household of Madara Uchiha. Tobirama himself was never fond of the man, believing he was no good news, but he supposed Madara thought similarly of he. At least his brother would be welcomed even a little more warmly, he thought to himself, peering over at his dark haired sibling. For his brother was close with the Uchiha, and it were their hands that shook on the day of Konohagakure's founding. Tobirama, on the other hand, fatally wounded Madara's brother Izuna Uchiha in battle and oft times advised his brother against meddling with Uchiha affairs. To his dismay, Hashirama did not listen very often. He did not appear the slightest bit nervous as he passed numerous Uchiha men, but Tobirama supposed he wouldn't be; for he was the optimistic, happy-go-lucky type. It was Tobirama that often had to keep him grounded to the Earth they lived on. 

His own nerves did not ease up once, his body forever tense. He felt the accursed eyes of the Uchiha burning into his back, the dark eyes that held the sharingan within them. They were said to perceive anything and everything with those crimson eyes, copy almost any jutsu they wished. Tobirama knew this himself, for he fought against many on the battlefield back then. The clans of he and Madara Uchiha were within a truce at this present moment in time, but it felt more alike to a reality that the previous animosity the clans harboured towards one another could resurface again at any time. Truthfully, Tobirama would rather not be in this current situation, but his brother had convinced him to put aside his negativity and caution of the Uchiha clan just this once. It were an event of celebration, rather, for Kaede Uchiha had most recently given Madara children. This fact only formed a numbing coldness to pool in Tobirama's chest; it was not jealousy, not disappointment...it wasn't anything, really. But he was less than overjoyed when he first heard the news that she had come to carry his children.

In reality, Kaede was not even supposed to marry the Uchiha Tobirama held a distinct distaste for in the first place. She hailed from the Murai clan, a mysterious bunch with hair as pale as silver steel and eyes alike to the purest jade. They were once famed during the warring states era, but since turned their backs on war and bloodshed and death as a whole and hid away in total isolation. It were with Jinpachi Murai that this was to supposedly change, for he lusted after this previous respect and fear the clan once had established beneath their belt. However, the Murai was weak, small. Their abilities awakened within very few, and the majority women. Their lands mostly laid in ruins from the passing war, and they lost many of their best fighters during this time period. He chose to place his hope on his daughter, Kaede. She was one of the clan's most capable and intelligent, and above all, of his blood. He had reached out to the Senju long ago with a plead; Hashirama had obliged to the man's demands, for he desired peace above all things, thus developing trust between clans was a must. Jinpachi desired for his daughter to marry into the clan, as proof of their allegiance and trust, hence if the Murai were ever in a time of need the Senju would assist.

It was around this time that Tobirama had met her; Kaede arrived to Konohagakure alongside her father, sharing their fair complexion and irises of gleaming cut emeralds. She had come to develop a sort of fondness for him, and they had grown close. She came to meet Madara Uchiha, however, and it were her abilities that intrigued him above all else. For the Murai possessed a mythical power of sorts, a coveted kekkei genkai of their own - they could manipulate the very fabric of time itself. Well, given the expertise of the individual, but Kaede most certainly possessed it. She was strong willed at the time, desiring to return her clan to its former glory. Tobirama was aware these were the words of her father, rather than her own. In a twist of events, it came to be Madara that were the one to take Kaede's hand in marriage. Tobirama supposed it were a beneficial choice; for the man's legacy would be carried on through his sons and their sons after them, and they would be the ones blessed with the eyes that perceived all and the control of the wisps of time itself at their fingertips. A slight frown came to mark the Senju's pale face as he noted that it were likely the choice gave the Uchiha certain pleasure, for he defied the Senju so blatantly. They were not necessarily in a place to object to the marriage, either, due to the history of animosity between the two clans. It was doubtful to be seen in a favourable light, and it were up to the Murai girl herself whether she would accept - she had, and now here he was. 

"If looks could kill," Tobirama Senju turned his head to cast his brother a long look, aware he was attempting a moment of humour. "You would be an awfully strong contender." Hashirama wore an expression of sympathy as he met his brother's cold eyes. Tobirama averted them with a low sigh, continuing to ignore the stares of the Uchiha within the vicinity. "It is that obvious?" He asked, however when spoken in his simplistic tone of voice, it came across more like a statement rather than a question. His brother nodded in agreement, and attempted to ease his sibling by patting his shoulder. "I know you don't want to be here, but I'm happy you are." Tobirama shrugged dismissively. "It wouldn't be looked upon favourably by the Uchiha if the brother of the head of the Senju clan chose not to accept the invitation. If I'm honest, I'm surprised I even was invited in the first place."

And that he was. He expected his brother would, for he was close to Madara, but it seemed almost strange to invite Tobirama alongside him. Considering the invitation were Madara's words, anyway. The children were born only weeks before, on the eleventh of the final month of the year. Tobirama recalled many whispers surrounding the children and their birth; for one, Madara and Kaede only expected one child. They were instead blessed with two. A pair of twins, one a boy, one a girl, he had heard. The boy born first, thus named as the future head of the Uchiha, the girl second and born with no titles. Already, the children were viewed as special, or looked down upon favourably by the Gods, for they were born during one of the coldest winters most had ever been witness to. It were a winter that was bitter, a winter that covered the Earth's ground in a thick blanket of snow and frost clung to every harvest there was. The unfortunate struggled to provide to their families due to this winter, the crops dead and dry and animals were either hidden in hibernation or dead in the whitest of snow. The dawn was scarce, sunlight a rarity to behold as silver clouds covered the skies above, and the nights long and unforgiving. It was within this harsh winter that the moon drew far too close to the sun, and the realms of darkness and light became one as the silver of the moon covered the light of the sun, banishing the lands to complete darkness and shadow. The children were said to be born beneath this total eclipse, greeted to nothing but shadows.

Those were the tales only told through whispers, anyway. "Oh, I doubt saving face is the  _only_ thing that persuaded your cynical self to join me." Tobirama tipped his head to the side inquisitively at his brother, peering at him oddly. He disliked the man's teasing tone. "What are you getting at?" He asked, though was only given Hashirama's chuckle in response. "I don't think it was Madara that was the one to invite you here, to his own home. Sure, it were written in his own hand, but the words do not need to belong to him and him alone." 

Tobirama Senju's expression drew a blank, and he donned a simple frown as he disregarded Hashirama's words. Scepticism was all he felt. "And how would Kaede have managed to convince him in the first place?" He questioned, coming to dislike the slight smile coming to form on his brother's lips. Hashirama gave him an almost mischevious look. "I don't know, you ask her." Tobirama's frown deepened and he folded his arms, looking elsewhere. He had come to dislike speaking of the former Murai woman in general, after she had agreed to Madara's terms. He most certainly was not jealous, nor anything of the sort, but if he heard her name all that came to his mind was of that day. It simply left a bitter taste in his mouth, was all. His brother had reassured him that Kaede was not the type to cast him aside, to disregard their previous bond, despite her priorities now laying elsewhere. With another clan, and another man. That feeling of bitterness swelled within him again, but Tobirama ignored it. She had, however. She had not necessarily cast him aside, but they were nowhere near as close as they were once. He pondered if, rather than feeling a sense of familiarity, it would be like meeting a stranger when seeing her again. 

Tobirama felt Hashirama hold his gaze upon for a moment or two before looking away, sighing almost in exasperation at his brother's silence. They had approached the door to Madara's home, no doubt flooded with more Uchiha, Tobirama thought. He remained ever quiet as Hashirama knocked on the door, signifying their arrival, and Tobirama turned his head to meet many eyes. They were all staring, pointedly, but they were dark. None were lit up in a crimson light, as far as he could see. He simply took note of this and averted his gaze. His continuous silence seemingly had prompted his brother to caution him. "Be nice, please?" He said, almost in a manner of desperation. Tobirama simply looked at him, eyes un-telling, and Hashirama sighed once more. "Kaede won't be pleased with you if you make a fuss, you know." He murmured with a slight smirk on his face; Tobirama was to offer a reply before he was interrupted, as the door came to slide open, and he came to see Madara Uchiha standing before him. He closely resembled the last recollection Tobirama had of him in his mind; long, wild dark hair and a distinctly miserable pale face. The man's blackened eyes drew across the Senju brothers in an almost cautionary fashion, and he spoke simply. "So you came..." Tobirama met his icy gaze. "Both of you."

Hashirama seemingly sensed the tension ensuing between the Senju and Uchiha, and chose to redirect his old friend's focus onto himself. "I think we ought a warmer welcome, considering the occasion," he joked casually, and the two men came to look over at him curiously. "So, where are they? Can we see them?" He spoke quickly with a certain air of glee in his tone, and Tobirama gave him a long look. "That's why we came here." He pointed out dryly, and Madara came to regard the dark haired man almost strangely. "You're more excited than my own clansmen." He said, stepping aside to allow the Senju brothers to pass through the doorway. Tobirama decided against meandering aimlessly beside the pair, as nothing would be gained from that, and walked past the raven haired Uchiha as his eyes looked this way and that, searching. For her; it were almost an immediate response. Her company would be better than that of her husband's, at least, should he be allowed it. He could tell his brother had come to stand beside his old friend, and Tobirama only caught a scarce piece of their words as he walked further into the household.

"So, how's he doing?" Madara asked, his tone almost mocking. Tobirama could feel the eyes of his elder brother watching him. "Well, if your aim was to get beneath his skin, then I think it's working."

[CONTINUED]


	3. |TOBIRAMA|

 It were in that moment that Tobirama Senju wished his brother were not so genuine; he greatly disliked the thought of Madara Uchiha aware of the ill effect he had on him. For the Senju knew the dark haired man would only take pride in it, and continue to twist the knife in Tobirama's chest. Recalling the man's cold glare, the Senju repressed a sigh, feeling that if that were the warm welcome he was offered and shall no doubt continue to receive, then it would be best for him not to be here at all. However, he most certainly could not make his leave now; for he already stepped inside Uchiha territory and made his presence known. If he turned back now, it would only prove to Madara that he did indeed hold some type of power over him. And that, of all things, Tobirama could not allow. Despite his back being turned upon him, Tobirama was very much aware of the pair of eyes pressed onto him, albeit they did not belong only to his elder brother and the head of the Uchiha clan. He stood out like a sore thumb amongst the members of the clan, of whom shared an appearance much alike to their leader, and not to mention he chose to stray away from Hashirama. He glanced around this way and that, but could not find the only pair of eyes he wished to see. He had supposed he'd find her quickly enough, considering her silvery blonde strands of hair and emerald eyes, not to mention she'd be cradling two newborns within her arms. He could not shake the image from his mind, no matter how he tried to ignore it; he was only pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of Madara's voice.

"I don't recall you as an obvious man, Tobirama," The Uchiha began, tone slightly amused as he directly addressed the pale haired Senju. Tobirama turned his head, meeting Madara's blackened eyes, unable to disguise his frown. "You're looking for Kaede, aren't you? Allow me." With an indescribable glint in his dark eyes, the head of the Uchiha clan moved forward and past Tobirama, the eyes of his clansmen following him. Tobirama was very much aware that the man had chosen to speak in a voice that allowed for his nearby clansmen to hear, and their almost critical gazes came to land upon only Tobirama. He remained as collected as ever, glancing to the side as his brother came to join him with an apologetic look on his face. They both walked along, deeper into the household as they followed Madara. "He's taking far too much delight in this." Tobirama grumbled under his breath, catching his brother's sympathetic glances. "There's no harm in letting him have his fun," Hashirama began, though upon taking note of his brother's expression alike to thunder, he changed his tune and chuckled with unease. "Well, maybe aside from your pride." Tobirama kept his gaze focused upon the back of the Uchiha, expression calm but his tone telling of what laid beneath. "That's the point, isn't it?"

The Senju brothers watched as Madara came to enter a room, and his eyes came to flicker over to them once more before stepping inside. "Your guests have arrived," He spoke in a lowered tone; his previous mocking attitude had come to drop almost entirely, his words sounding rather disgruntled instead. Tobirama exchanged curious glances with his brother, and they reached the entrance to the room the Uchiha had disappeared into. "They're  _our_ guests." Tobirama would not have admitted how he came to falter upon hearing her voice; she sounded worn, tired, but it was her voice all the same. He only just caught the slight smile his brother wore on his face when he briefly glanced over at him. He remained quiet as he and Hashirama peered into the room. "One of them isn't." Madara spoke sharply, turning his head to give the light haired Senju a stern look. Tobirama took note of this exchange, recalling his brother's suggestion that Kaede managed to convince Madara to invite him for the celebration. Could it be true?

He pondered this as he turned his head this way and that, looking around the nursery he had yet to be accustomed to. "You put a lot of effort into this, didn't you?" He had heard his brother ask, but his voice sounded almost distant despite how he stood right beside him. For his eyes had come to fall upon Kaede Uchiha, and to his dismay, she was indeed holding a pair of newborn twins in her arms. They were tucked away in their blankets, but from what he could see, they both shared Madara's darkened hair. Uchiha children indeed, he thought to himself grimly. There was only one curious detail about the Uchiha twins held by Kaede Uchiha, and that was the odd markings both shared on their pale skinned faces. Tobirama had never heard anyone speak of this at the very least; the odd emblem was twisted delicately around the eye area of the newborns, on the boy's left eye and on the girl's right. It were an incredibly intricate design, practically unseen of by him. The marking of the boy's was a pale colour, almost as if possessing a gentle glow. The emblem the girl wore on her face was quite the opposite; it was the darkest shade of obsidian, an inky colour devoid of any light. The Senju chose not to comment, seeing as everyone around him had begun a conversation.

It seemed almost as if Kaede had not even noticed his presence, for she were instead pointedly focusing on his elder brother. Almost as if deliberate, he thought. "It's all courtesy of me." She had replied to Hashirama, offering a genuine smile to him. It was only then did she shift her attention to the pale haired Senju; her jade eyes flickered over to peer up at him, and her smile came to grow. "You came." She spoke gently, and Tobirama tried to ignore the gaze of Madara burning into him. He only spoke two words in response, and stiffly at that. "I did."

Tobirama avoided the almost teasing looks of his brother as he looked away from Kaede, not looking at anything in particular. Just not at her, It was not as he feared, not alike to meeting a stranger - but it was too familiar. This was truly the woman that used to be Kaede Murai, but she belonged to another clan and now had given birth to Uchiha children. Madara Uchiha's children, to be exact, and it were a fact he must get used to sooner rather than later, lest he allowed it to haunt him. He peered over at the twins, as they appeared quite content within their mother's arms. A boy and a girl, as the whispers had said. A boy to be taken under his father's tutelage and trained as the future head of his clan, to take his responsibilities and his duties upon his shoulders, to garner respect and both fear. Tobirama Senju's eyes fell upon the girl, eyes closed as she breathed steadily, her face pale and plump. A girl to be given nothing but her clan's name. "Her name is Karasu," Tobirama lifted his eyes to meet Kaede's own. "I chose it. This one-"

"This one's name is Izuna," the low voice of Madara Uchiha suddenly arose, and he scooped up the newborn boy in his arms in oddly gentle manner. His hard gaze fell onto Tobirama. "After my brother."

It did not surprise the Senju that Madara was to choose the name, for he and his sibling were close. He glanced over to see his brother practically in awe of the twin children, eyes wide and expression softened. When he had asked if he could hold them, his voice was delicate. Kaede was the one to reply with kind, warm laughter. "I don't think you'll be getting to Izuna anytime soon," she spoke lightheartedly as she looked over at her son within the arms of his father. A smile had made its way onto her lips. "Madara's quite fond of him." The Uchiha simply gave her a long look in response, and Hashirama gave a brief laugh. "You know, I'd never thought-"

"That I'd have children?" Madara questioned, raising a brow slightly. Hashirama shook his head as he wore an amused expression on his face. "That you'd find a woman to give you them in the first place." Tobirama noticed Kaede's cheeks flush a deep crimson, and their eyes met briefly before she looked elsewhere. Madara tilted his head to the side as he stared at the elder Senju sibling. "I could say the same about you." At the comment, Hashirama's face had burned a bright scarlet colour, and he began to instantly protest. The reaction gained a small giggle or two from Kaede, and she looked up at the man with a curious glint in her jade eyes. "How is she?" She asked, and Hashirama looked down at her for a brief moment before breaking into a wide grin. "Oh, she's doing fine. She did want me to ask you a few questions, though." Tobirama stood and watched as Kaede informed Hashirama of what his wife, Mito Uzumaki, wanted to know before the birth of her first child in a few months time. The child was to be born in the early months of the year. Kaede mostly spoke of the pain she endured, though she assured him that Mito would not suffer so much as its doubtful she'll have a sudden second child alike to herself. Tobirama could quite clearly recall of his brother's pure excitement when he received news his wife carried his child, and spoke of how it were a strong possibility that the child and Madara's own could be friends. He had supposed it were indeed likely, but now it appeared it would not be a duo, but a trio instead. What caught his attention the most was the genuine joy written on Kaede's fair face as she spoke of her birth, and of her children. Even if she had not expected nor wished for twins, she loved them all the same. Tobirama wondered if his expression appeared solemn, as Kaede had given him a concerned glance towards the end of her conversation with his brother.

The two only came to be left alone when the boy Izuna had begun to whimper, and his whimpers turned into cries, and his cries turned into wails. His father chose to rock him gently as he left the room to pace around the household, as to try to soothe the child, and Tobirama's elder brother had tailed after him with questions on what he should do while his wife was giving birth, despite the Uchiha consistently telling him that they do not do anything. Tobirama and Kaede stared after the door in which they left, both allowing the silence to fill the air between them. It was Kaede whom broke it first. "Interesting duo, aren't they?" She spoke softly, seemingly just wishing to say something, or anything at all. Tobirama scoffed slightly. "You're telling me." No more words were shared between them after the exchange, both letting the silence breathe. Once Karasu had begun to whine much alike to her brother, thus breaking the silence filled with tension, Kaede had chosen a tactic similar to that of her husband to soothe her. Tobirama simply trailed along beside her, and she made no complaint of the sort.

Tobirama came to look down upon Kaede and the girl, Karasu, with an un-telling expression. He couldn't really believe the sight of it all, still, even now. Even though he heard the news that Kaede carried a child long ago, he didn't really believe it in its entirety. Even now, as he stands with her once more, and she holds a baby in her own arms, he struggled to believe it. He supposed it was foolish of him, to deny the fact that had been proven so long ago. The child within Kaede's gentle embrace had since opened up her eyes, and her unfocused gaze had fallen upon Tobirama Senju. She peered up at him, irises blank, her mouth hanging slightly agape in a sleepy expression. Karasu, Tobirama thought to himself. Karasu Uchiha, daughter of Madara Uchiha and twin sister to Izuna Uchiha. He pitied the girl as he stared down at her small, chubby face, for it would be her father's name that would chase her for all her years. As would the eventual achievements of her brother, while she shall achieve the respect and fear birthed from her Uchiha name, and nothing more. A child with no titles indeed, Tobirama thought to himself.

"You wanted me to choose you, didn't you...?" Kaede's question admittedly caught him off guard; she was never usually so blunt in her way with words, unlike he. He lifted his crimson eyes to meet her own, and the gaze that she held was solemn. His expression remained a clear canvas, devoid of any negative reaction if at all. This all hid what he felt underneath, though he supposed she would be the one to see through it in the end. "What's done is done," he said calmly. "There's no point grovelling over it." She peered at his features quite closely, wearing a slightly perturbed, contemplative expression. She waited a few moments before speaking once more, averting her lightly coloured eyes elsewhere. "You say that, but I think it's because it's him of all people-" Her assuming words were abruptly interrupted as the young Karasu's whimpers had grown louder once more, wriggling about this way and that within Kaede's stable arms. She instantly dropped their conversation and tended to her daughter, hushing her and gently rocking her. She mumbled kind words to the little one in a soft tone, possibly the softest tone the pale haired man had ever heard her speak. He watched her quiet her newborn successfully, and she shifted her focus back onto his figure standing beside her. Tobirama glanced down at the child once more. "Karasu Uchiha." He said, testing out the name on his tongue. Kaede  halfheartedly smiled, gazing down at her daughter. Her smile disappeared.

"He's barely let go of him, you know," Kaede began, her tone steady but her voice hushed, as if she were not supposed to be speaking of such matters. Tobirama looked at her, and her expression was vacant. "The boy. I think he loved the child the moment he laid eyes on him; when we were asked for names, he instantly said 'Izuna, for the boy, Izuna.' And thus we had a second Izuna Uchiha. And yet, he's barely held her..." Her voice had begun to trail away, her eyes never leaving her daughter's own. Tobirama was stood beside them, and could almost feel the connection Kaede already had with her daughter. From the way she made it sound, Madara did not possess anything of the sort. He recalled the many rumours and murmurs he heard of the Uchiha twins, and his own collection of thoughts came to fall away from his mouth quicker than intended. "A child born with no titles. Nothing aside from her clan name." Kaede wore a surprised expression as she lifted her head, and she fell quiet for a moment, averting her eyes quickly. Tobirama felt his curiosity rise, and Kaede came to gently stroke her child's cheek with her finger. "That...is not entirely true," her voice had now dipped into a whisper; it was very telling to Tobirama of what she should and should not be telling him. "I...We only expected one child. I had hoped for a boy, as did he, but...I gave birth to a girl. She had such a strong cry after she was born, I truly did believe I had given birth to a strong little boy, but I was given a girl to be laid on my chest. I had looked over to see his face, and...it said absolutely nothing. No contempt, no disappointment...just indifference. It wasn't long before the contractions started again, and I was informed I carried not one, but two inside of me. That was when I gave birth to the boy, and he was named Izuna Uchiha. But Madara wanted him to be more than that, more than just a child that shared the name of his brother and his clan's name. He chose to name the boy as future leader of the Uchiha clan, despite how it should've rightfully been Karasu's title...she was not allowed any. Only his name. For Izuna shall be raised in his shadow, to continue his legacy as he wished."

Tobirama was displeased by this revelation, but unsurprised. Kaede met his scarlet eyes, and her cheeks flushed crimson as she hurriedly averted them. Almost in shame, or embarrassment. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty, maybe even a glimmer of regret. But regret for what? He was unsure. It was when she had begun speaking did his intuition begin to whisper that he may not like what she has to say. "Karasu...is unlikely to grow up knowing a father's love. She'll barely see him, for his efforts shall be spent on training and moulding her twin to his liking. When she does, he shall not have many things to say to her. She'll grow up lonely, devoid of her father's attention..." Tobirama watched her closely as she spoke, and her eyes had grown almost entirely blank and her gaze unfocused. Kaede shared a trait amongst only some within those of her clan, those whom had awoken their abilities. The seer sight. It was very rarely developed completely within an individual, he had recalled her telling him long ago, and hers was no different. The seer sight in itself granted an individual a third eye, but not in the physical sense. Their mind's eye could see into the future, and is said to grant even those who have lost their sight total vision. However, as many of those who possess this ability are unable to harness its true power, their mind's eye grants them prophetic dreams or they simply 'see' or 'know' things that others cannot perceive. Kaede's prophetic telling of Karasu's lonely future was but an example of the knowledge of one gifted with the seer sight. This only told Tobirama that the little girl's future was to be alike to this; a lonely existence. Overshadowed by her sibling and never truly seen by her father. However, it were the way in that Kaede's voice had trailed off that unsettled him most, the open ended nature of her words causing his intuition to warn him of her next.

Kaede blinked, and her gaze was refocused once more. She settled her nervous gaze upon the Senju, and for once, did not look away. "If...this is true, and she comes to feel she has no-one else...can you be there for her?"

Tobirama Senju remained silent upon her suggestion, and the way her expression had twisted told him it pained her. She refused to look at him, almost as if ashamed to request such a thing. Her long silvery locks hid away her fair face from him, her expression left up to question. He spoke no words; he was not certain of how long for. The only words he held for her remained trapped within his throat, none at all coherent enough to form a response. He simply stared down at her, and the child she held within her arms. The child she asked him to look out for, in the stead of her own father. Tobirama was sure enough of the fact that Madara would be less than pleased with his wife lest he discovered she had requested such a thing, especially from him of all people. But why? And yet...she had asked this of him and him alone. Did she truly hold that much faith towards the bond they shared, despite such a long separation? Or was her faith instead placed upon the feelings Tobirama Senju held for her? His thoughts ran fast, and very far at that. He eventually managed to squash them, to narrow them all down into a single question. "Are you taking advantage of my feelings towards you?" His words were direct, spoken in a blunt manner not uncommon to himself nor Kaede, but this time it appeared to bite her painfully. She appeared almost flustered to him; she immediately turned her head to face him, her cheeks burned a deep scarlet and her jade eyes brimming with embarrassment. "No, of course not!"

It appeared his words had offended her, rather, based on how hurt her tone sounded. It was not his intention, truthfully, but her request had truly stunned him. He wasn't sure what to think, how to perceive, which was very unlike him. Tobirama came to dislike how her gaze had remained only upon him for the moment, and this time, she did not look away. Her face remained a bright reddened shade, the colour refusing to fade away, which he would almost consider humorous if in another circumstance. The Uchiha lady had fallen quiet, seemingly collecting her thoughts, before speaking once again. Her words were quiet, gentle. Barely above a whisper. "Do...do you still have feelings for me?"

Tobirama Senju was admittedly taken aback by her question, and averted his eyes almost immediately. It were not that he was surprised she would ask him of such a thing, considering he implied it moments before, but he was very rarely asked so directly of his affection for her. The pale haired Senju remained silent, speaking not a word, grimly accepting he had told her all she needed to know through nothing but his avoidance. He refused to steal a glance at her, but he could feel her gaze firmly resting upon only him, almost as if they were the only ones standing within the room of the household they had reached. However, the presence of the other members of the Uchiha had become increasingly apparent, as if they were peering at them from afar. Their conversation was most certainly inappropriate, and Tobirama did not wish to imagine the cataclysmic outcome lest Madara discover it. "Tobirama..." He heard her voice call out to him softly, but with an air of uncertainty, as if unsure of what to say to him. He couldn't blame her; even if they harboured any sort of feelings towards one another, it was most certainly not for either for them to act upon. And yet, she spoke as if she were almost willing to. "...there...there's a chance I may still have feelings for you too." 

He was not warmed by this revelation, not truly. Instead, his heart hardened, his blood fallen cold. "If you did, you wouldn't have chosen him." The bitter words fell away from his mouth quicker than he could stop them, and now, it laid out within the open. The hurt was written as clear as day across Kaede Uchiha's fair face, her eyes having lowered and a frown touching upon her lips. Tobirama did not wish to upset her, but he simply did not want to further complicate an already complicated situation. She came to lift her head, expression growing displeased as she shook her head. "You know of how my father wanted to use me as a way to solidify the presence of my clan; he desired for me to marry into the Senju, but it's common knowledge that the Uchiha are the only ones capable of challenging their power. The way I saw it, marrying into the Senju would grant the Murai with a powerful ally, but as would marrying into the Uchiha. It just so happened that Madara chose me for marriage first."

Kaede held his gaze for a moment, before averting her light coloured eyes elsewhere. She bit down upon her lower lip gently, appearing uncertain, and she spoke not a word. Tobirama Senju watched her and allowed for the silence between them to grow, the only sounds heard were the barely audible chatter of the Uchiha elsewhere within the household, and the baby Karasu's quiet breaths. "Do you hate me?" The Senju peered at her fair face; her gaze was avoidant and her posture slumped. Her words were spoken so delicately, barely above a whisper, it appeared to him that her heart would break into pieces if he said 'yes'. And it likely would've. He did not reply immediately, instead heaving a low sigh from somewhere within his chest, his thoughts swirling about his mind yet again. He closed his eyes, yet he could still envision her standing before him, gently clutching a child that was not his own. He felt much upon hearing the news of her marriage to Madara Uchiha, and even moreso upon being informed she was to have his children. Disappointment, regret, even sadness. But never hatred. He could never bring himself to, even if he wanted to. He supposed that was the worst part; he could never muster up much anger towards the former Murai lady, could never disregard her entirely. Try as he might, she was always there somewhere within the back of his mind. It was why even now, as he stood before her and she held another man's child within her arms, his feelings for her did not wane.

"I can't."

It was all he said once he opened his eyes, coming to see a slight reddish flush colour Kaede's cheeks as the smallest smile drifted onto her expression. It somehow managed to light up her whole face. Tobirama Senju's eyes lowered to peer down at Karasu Uchiha; the small, chubby newborn with raven hair thickly amassed atop her head. She breathed gently, wriggling this way and that, opening up her small eyes. They glanced around aimlessly, but came to fall upon him once more. They were lazy, unfocused, but she was indeed looking up at him and only him.  _A girl with no titles..._ The thought drifted through Tobirama's mind as he looked down at her, but evidently, that were not even true. She was born with prestige and indeed titles, but they were stolen away from her to be passed to her twin brother. He recalled Kaede's blank green eyes as she spoke of the child's lonely future, to not truly understand a father's love. A child cursed with a forlorn existence from birth...

"...I'll do my best to take care of her."

Tobirama Senju would always be able to recall how Kaede Uchiha's face had almost instantly brightened, how her reddish tinted lips had broken into a wide smile that told of her immense gratitude towards him. The only thing that came to dampen his mood, that made his blood begin to run as cold as ice, was the moment not a second afterwards that he briefly glanced over to find Madara Uchiha watching both of them, a certain glint of scarlet malice within his eyes.

 

 


	4. |KAEDE|

The celebration of the birth of the Uchiha twins had long dragged on, slipping into the beginning of the evening. The sun had already since dipped behind the Earth's horizon, its orange glow barely tinting the purplish skies above. It painted a pretty picture; not a cloud in sight, the breeze cool as it calmly brushed past the leaves of the trees.

However, the air inside of the Uchiha household was anything but calm. Kaede Uchiha herself was admist a flurry of emotions; she could not even decipher some herself. On the one hand, joy. That was what she could narrow one half down to. An elated feeling, for her bond with Tobirama Senju had been proven to not be lost. At the time of her actions, when she agreed to take Madara's hand in marriage, she only thought it good for the future of her clan. But in truth, now she could only imagine how the news hit Tobirama. Her choice was unexpected, and defied her father's wishes. It most certainly stunned the pale haired man, Kaede thought.

The worry the Uchiha lady held for the Senju always plagued her, following her wherever she went, however she had none to turn to to vent her frustrations. Her company thereafter making the choice was oft times of the Uchiha clansmen, and particularly of her bethrothed, Madara Uchiha. Once the marriage occurred, she came to move into Konohagakure to be alongside his clan, to assume her position.

Tobirama had taken multiple glances at Karasu and Izuna throughout the evening, Kaede had noticed. Particularly Karasu. Whether his reasonings were of a certain hidden jealousy or wish for a different turn of events, or maybe even his own questioning of the future of the twins, the silver haired lady did not know. Alas, Kaede felt much relief when the white haired Senju agreed to help her daughter; it were as if a weight were lifted off of her shoulders. He had even admitted to her he could not truly bring himself to hate her, something she so dearly feared. For Kaede truly appreciated the feeling of having another to fall back on again; as truthfully, she had slipped into a greater sense of isolation when placed amongst the Uchiha. She stood out like a sore thumb; hair silver, eyes of jade. She imagined Tobirama must've felt similar upon his own arrival, due to his own unique features. And on top of all of this? Kaede Uchiha's marriage to Madara was not one born of love...she could only hope that her children did not pick up on such a detail when they grow older.

With Tobirama, it felt...different.

...The other half of Kaede felt regret. She could not deny it, not to herself at least. She had begun to regret much already, and her marriage had scarcely begun and her children only a few weeks old. At the time, marrying into the Uchiha clan felt like a good idea. It'd defy her father's wishes, yes, but it provided their clan with a powerful ally all the same. Reflecting on her brash actions now, Kaede only felt a fool. For the choice led to further isolation from those she once knew; Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito. Her choice led to the disappointment of her father; he had accepted it, but she saw it in his eyes whenever he looked in her direction. Out of what she missed most from her previous life...it would be Tobirama. That was why she chose to convince her bethrothed to invite him to the celebration, after all.

But this feeling of longing that reigned within her heart; the heavy feeling that weighed down upon it whenever the thought of his face drifted into her mind again. Kaede shouldn't be feeling such things if she were truly happy with her decision, that she knew. She felt regret for leaving the Senju behind back then. She felt regret for making a choice she was left ultimately unhappy with, but could not turn the tide now.

And above all, Kaede Uchiha did not wish for her children to pick up on this sadness.

The former Murai's jade coloured eyes came to flicker about this way and that, as she began to disconnect herself from her pit of thoughts. For when it dragged her in, its grasp threatened to never let go. She came to see many Uchiha clansmen taking their leave, bidding their farewells to her husband whom stood by the entrance to their home. He wore his typical stony expression, and held their baby boy within his arms, of whom was content asleep. He soothes the child well, Kaede thought to herself.

"If I took my leave right now, I do wonder if you'd notice..." Kaede quickly turned her head upon hearing the low voice of Tobirama Senju, of whom stood beside her. Her reddish tinted lips broke out into a soft smile upon meeting his scarlet eyes. "Ah, my apologies..." She spoke gently, quietly, trying to ignore the sensation of her reddening cheeks. She did wish she were not so pale, for then her blush would not be so prominent. It would lessen the pale haired man's amusement of it, in any case. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Kaede saw the familiar smirk spread across his lips. "No need; you always were one to fall victim to deep thought. What was on your mind this time?"

_You,_ was what Kaede wished to say. She'd never once allow herself to admit it, however; she considered it far too inappropriate for her current situation. The Uchiha drew her eyes to the side, considering many excuses for ignoring the man beside her. She soon did fall upon an answer, though she could not imagine her husband would be too pleased lest he heard it. "I just wanted to thank you again, for agreeing to help her." She said, letting her eyes fall down to catch a glimpse of her little daughter. She was so beautiful in her eyes, like no other woman could come close. "Only doing what I feel I must." The calm Senju beside her responded in his monotone voice, and she offered him a small smile of her gratitude.

Kaede came to glance over once more to her husband, feeling his presence far more strongly than anyone else within the household that remained. By this time, the remaining Uchiha clansmen had all but began to leak through the entrance door, to make their way to their own homes. Hashirama Senju was stood beside his old friend, seemingly in total awe of the baby Izuna that Madara held in his arms. Kaede peered at the small boy, at least thankful he and his twin shall blend into the clan far better than she. And as she peered, the former Murai could not help but notice how closely her husband had the boy nestled against his chest.

"Are you conjuring up the boy's future too?" She heard Tobirama jest, yet Kaede could only think of her amusement at how the Senju's questions sounded far more similar to statements. She met his crimson eyes, shaking her head. "If I could choose to envision it, I would," She began, their eyes both falling upon the little boy. "You need not a special power to know that the boy's life shall not be easy, Tobirama. He's a privileged boy, to be chosen by his father from birth to carry on his legacy. To be under the tutelage of Madara Uchiha. He'll be a strong boy, I'm sure of that. And yet..."

Thinking of her dear baby boy, Kaede Uchiha's voice simply trailed off into the air, and pity had began to settle within her heart. Neither of her children's lives shall be pleasant, that she knew. Despite her words falling short, the Senju that stood alongside her managed to pick up on her thoughts without her even breathing a word of them yet. "Madara's tough. The boy will be taken under his tutelage to grow strong, to be taught how to lead and command, but he shall be trained in his father's image. Madara wishes for the boy to be raised in his shadow, does he not?" Kaede heaved a low sigh, knowing Tobirama's words to be exactly right. Her next words were spoken with a heavier heart than last, her lips falling into a slight frown as she gazed upon her slumbering child. "Precisely that. And if the boy does not meet his standards, Madara shall make it so that he does."

"He'll have you."

Kaede was admittedly caught off-guard by Tobirama's genuine comment, and she turned her head to meet his steady eyes, his expression forever calm, always collected. She offered him yet another soft smile in appreciation for his words, growing ever aware that the world outside of the Uchiha household was growing darker as time continued to do what it always does; endlessly draw on. "It's all I can do for him, and this little one too," the Uchiha spoke kindly, a depth of warmth to her words, running her thin fingers through her baby daughter's tufts of hair. Her expression appeared to brighten slightly as a certain smile came to drift upon her face, lifting her eyes to meet that of Tobirama Senju's. "Except this one has you too."

The pale haired Senju appeared almost lost for words, much to Kaede's amusement. His expression appeared blank,  his mouth opening and closing as if he wished to say something. Kaede would've described the man as surprised, though he certainly covered it up quickly enough. And just in time too, for his elder brother soon came calling for him, and a certain bitter sorrow came to swell within the Uchiha's chest. She followed Tobirama to the entrance of her home that she and Madara shared, bidding her farewells that she wished she need not to. Her husband did similarly, though his words were primarily directed towards Hashirama. He gave the brunette Senju's brother the distinct cold shoulder, more often than he usually did if they ever came into contact.

It were when Kaede Uchiha was stood at her bethrothed's side, whilst watching the Senju brothers depart, did she briefly show her gratitude to Tobirama once more. He had his back turned as he walked, only to turn his head to look at her and only her, and she saw it as a chance. She had cupped the side of her face where Madara stood, as to ensure he could not read her lips, mouthing a genuine 'thank you'. The Senju replied with a simple nod, appearing to repress a slight smile beneath the eyes of Madara Uchiha. Kaede felt a brief moment of bliss, having been beside the pale haired Senju once more. Even seeing his face after such a long time, his hidden smile towards her as he walked away.

This bliss was temporary, and ended abruptly as the front door was slammed shut in front of her face. Kaede's immediate reaction was to shift her attention to baby Karasu, of whom was previously resting in her arms, now peering up at her mother in what appeared to be sudden shock. Her little eyes unfocused, wide and darting around caused a certain scarlet feeling to arise within Kaede Uchiha. She lifted her head, turning it to meet the scornful eyes of her husband. Kaede remained undeterred beneath Madara's gaze, his eyes narrowed and expression one may closely describe as thunder. 

"Do you think me a fool, Kaede?" He asked so quickly, it were more alike to him spitting the words out. Kaede watched his face carefully, becoming fully aware of his displeased state. She chose to remain calm; diffuse the situation somehow. Kaede gave a small shake of her head, expression placid. It appeared Madara was not eased by it. "Of course not-"

"You must. If you didn't consider me so then you wouldn't have exhibited such closeness with the Senju. I could see you. My  _men_ could see you," Kaede watched as her husband's face contorted into a slight sneer, his frown deepening as he glimpsed Karasu in her arms, of whom was growing restless. "You held our child in your arms as you clung to his side the entire evening; she's probably glimpsed more of his face than that of my own." The dark haired man's words were dark, spiteful as he grumbled them. The scarlet resting within Kaede deepened its shade, and she came to so wish to reprimand the man standing before her. For he, whom barely let go of their son the entire evening and chose to not bother to see or hold his own daughter, to blame her for not seeing Karasu. That was his own doing; lest he ever bother to admit it. 

And yet, Kaede held her tongue, knowing such words to be unwise in the face of her husband. It would only further his temper, and greaten the chances of upsetting the twins. Her own vexation still reigned true, however, proving to be difficult to ignore, but not impossible. Kaede Uchiha simply chose to swallow her pride for the moment, and apologise for what she felt she did no wrong. "I apologise..." She began, but her voice trailed, becoming very telling as to how she truly felt. Madara gave her a look of only doubt, raising a dark brow slightly. "No, you don't. Do you remember why you agreed to the proposition of marrying me? Your clan was weak, feeble, and in need of a greater ally. Your father wanted to form a bond between the Murai and Senju, but you were bold enough to go against his wishes," his dark eyes poured over her stature once more, his expression almost irked that she'd even believe he'd fall for such a lie. "You are not a meek woman, Kaede. You are not the type to bend over in an argument so easily. As a matter of fact, I'm almost quite certain you wish to defend yourself fiercely, am I wrong?" 

Kaede cursed the man of knowing her nature too well; of course, she truly desired to give her side, not give in to his demands or views without a fight first. But, the Uchiha lady repressed the urge, for it would only prove her husband's point and prove her to be a greater fool. Instead, Kaede half-heartedly smiled. It was bitter. "Perhaps, if it were a different time and place...but I am tired. Childbirth has such effect on women; our hearts grow fierce, indeed, due to the love we feel for our children. It births the desire to do anything and everything for them," the silver haired Uchiha truly felt certain of her words, at least in that moment. For they reigned true, what she spoke at least was not a total lie. The moment she laid eyes on Karasu and Izuna Uchiha, she knew she would give her life for them. "It is a mother's curse. And at the moment, I do not wish to upset the twins with such quarrels. They latch on to such distress in the room, you know?"

For a moments passing, there was only the growing silence, of which only served to thicken the tension between Kaede and Madara Uchiha. Both looked over the other, uncertain, wary of the others words. The raven haired man proved to be the one to shatter this quiet, his next string of sentences stern, as if scolding a child for a mishap. "It doesn't reflect well on me at all, Kaede, if my own clansmen catch the sight of you with another man at the celebration of the birth of  _our_ children. You're much aware of that, but you went ahead and did it anyway," his expression further darkened. "Does he turn you into  _that_ much of a fool? Tell me; would you love Izuna and Karasu more if they were born with a head of silver hair and red eyes?"

Kaede would've snapped at this point, lest she had the energy to. She would've defended her side so fiercely, she wouldn't have allowed the man to get under her skin so. But the mere audacity the Uchiha clan leader had to say such a thing; she'd be lying if she claimed it didn't infuriate her. Alas, Kaede Uchiha was truly tired, and lacked the desire to fight for herself. "I see nothing wrong with their appearance, Madara...I love them all the same."

Her voice lacked presence, power; her words fallen upon deaf ears. For Madara Uchiha did not seem to believe them, not one bit. He directed a questionable gaze her way, his dark brows coming to furrow. When he spoke next, his words were laced with sarcasm that Kaede did not appreciate. "Is that so? Well, you must wonder where I get my presumptions from," the expression of Kaede Uchiha grew exasperated. "It was you who wanted to invite him here in the first place; invite him to see us, or namely you, after such a long separation. Invite him to see our children. I do quite vividly recall the old affection you held for one another... _everyone_ recalls that."

At her husband's bitter words, Kaede drew a swift sigh, averting her emerald coloured irises. The little boy whom Madara held began to sniffle and whimper. "What would you have me do, Madara? Cast him aside like he means nothing?" Mistake. The clear vexation within Kaede Uchiha's worn voice, her irritable expression. It was the reaction Madara had exactly hoped for; he tipped his head to the side, peering closely at her dainty features. "Does that irk you?" His sneer returned, viciously this time. "So he must mean something to you. Precisely, I would have you cast him aside. I would have you dismiss his memory entirely; not contact him, not mention him, not think of him. I would have you cut ties with him completely. I granted the reunion you so desired, now you are to remember your position within this clan and perform your role accordingly."

His eyes dropped down to the baby girl she cradled closely to her chest. "Do you understand?"

She had lost this fight, Kaede knew. The former flames that urged her on previously had now dissipated, and she lost the will to keep up her defense. What was the point? The Uchiha stood before her would never accept it, nor acknowledge it. Losing Tobirama Senju, when it felt as if she only just reached him once more...it caused her heart to fall into the pits of her stomach, forming a sickly feeling of heartache. She couldn't stand it. And yet...Kaede knew she must strive past it in order to retain the peace within the Uchiha household. For her own sake of mind, and most importantly, for her children. Tired and defeated, Kaede accepted the demands of the man that stood before her.

"Yes...I understand." It was only then, when Kaede Uchiha allowed the submissive words to fall away from her mouth, did she allow her sorrow to envelop her entirely. She made no expression, she voiced none of her pain. But Karasu, of whom was nestled into her chest, began to whine, and those whines turned into wails. The child openly wept as her mother could only wish to.


	5. |TOBIRAMA|

Tobirama Senju had always prided himself upon being a man of logic, capable of forever keeping a level head even in the most dire of situations. He was not one to be swayed by the matters of mere emotion; observing a situation from a matter-of-fact perspective, that was what he was skilled at. He always has been, ever since he was but a boy during the bloody warring states era. This was especially in comparison to his elder brother; for Hashirama Senju was oft times prone to moments of sudden depression and being carried away by his ever idealistic views of the world that surrounded him. Thus, Tobirama was placed in the position of whom reminded the man of the true reality that they lived in. That was how it oft times went, ever since they were boys. Thus, it was typically a rarity if his elder brother ever felt the need to put him in his place, if he ever felt the Senju had stepped out of line.

And as it seemed, this was one of those very moments. For it took only until the brief moment that the Senju brothers stepped into the home that they shared for Tobirama's elder brother to begin to reprimand him, for he considered the silver haired Senju's actions to be far too inappropriate whilst at the household of Madara Uchiha. This claim did not truly surprise the man; for he had noticed the head of the Uchiha clan keeping a careful eye on him, and oft it was the case that his gaze were cold and tinted with a certain malice. Admittedly, Tobirama had kept close to Kaede Uchiha's side for most of the evening, for she was far better company than that of her husband. The true reasons for this choice laid deep in the depths of the back of Tobirama Senju's mind, but he opted not to dwell on it too much.

It was rather difficult to do so anyway, for his elder brother stood before him, awaiting an answer. His expression was firm and his eyes steady, meaning he was far from jesting. Tobirama could not help but heave a low sigh from the pit of his chest, folding his arms as he peered oddly at his brother. This act did not seem to please Hashirama, however. "Don't give me such a look. I am quite aware you'd much rather avoid this question than answer it." Hashirama's frown deepened as his brother gave him a sideways glance. "So why bother?" Tobirama huffed, voice low and tone grumbling; he disliked how his own gruffness could only remind him of Madara Uchiha. 

The pale haired Senju simply watched as Hashirama Senju's expression grew further exasperated, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Because if you truly love Kaede, you would listen to what I have to say to you," the brunette began, and he almost instantly managed to catch his brother's attention. Tobirama came to realise he was making things all too easy for the man. Hashirama sighed. "It is not wise to act on your feelings for her, Tobirama. You know that, I know that. As much as you may dislike it, resent it even, she is not yours to love." 

In truth, Tobirama wasn't entirely sure of what angered him so much once Hashirama's words fell away from his mouth. Maybe it were the blunt way he spoke them, or maybe it simply was because the pale haired Senju was refused what he so desired. It were just as soon as he heard them, he could feel a certain scarlet sensation begin to arise within him, further boiling his vexation. "She is not _his_  possession to own." He spat, levelling his crimson irises to his elder brother's, as if a subtle challenge. It was unlike him,  _this_ was unlike him. Succumbing to his inner turmoil, his hurricane of emotion that endlessly swirled within his being. Hashirama Senju appeared to accept his younger brother's challenge; he gave him a sharp, critical look, his gaze becoming tinged with a certain shade of scarlet. "She is his  _wife_ Tobirama! I know you not to be a fool, you know as I do what Madara is like. That dark look left on his face as we departed; you must know that shall you continue what you are doing, you will only make it harder for Kaede!" 

It was because it was her. Wasn't it? 

The Senju that stood before Tobirama appeared to have taken his silence as a reply, drinking in a low breath of air as he briefly averted his eyes. "You must understand, Tobirama; for it only causes further friction between you and Madara for you to pursue Kaede. She agreed to take his hand in marriage, she knew she was to take her place amongst that of the Uchiha clan. Why do you think we, as the Senju, never objected?" Tobirama gave his brother a long look, growing increasingly aware of where the brunette was directing his argument. And yet, he did not argue. "It has scarcely been two years since the founding of Konohagakure; the wounds of war that remain between that of the Senju and Uchiha are still fresh, barely healed. Madara is an important figure within this alliance; we cannot, as a village, afford to have him turn against us due to your selfish actions."

Hashirama Senju's words seemed to force the two brothers into silence; for they simply stood for a long while, allowing the apparent emptiness to fill the air. The quiet that surrounded their being was not tranquil, nor pleasant. It was more alike to suffocation, and Tobirama Senju could not stand it. He instead tried to ignore it, allowing himself to ponder his elder brother's words, begrudgingly coming to understand the force behind his tongue. The village was always to be at the forefront of his mind; it only made sense for Hashirama to stand against his little brother's choice, aside from being Madara Uchiha's close friend. His brother had his reasoning, the pale haired Senju knew. Of course he knew, he just did not wish to listen. Tobirama Senju was indeed an ever logical man, but it seemed that whenever Kaede Uchiha was involved she always managed to bring to light a side that forever failed to suppress his inner desires, a side that just could not manage to dismiss whatever passing emotion threaded through his heart. Was this all truly due to the mere thought of her fair face drifting into his mind? He truly was turning into a fool, Tobirama thought to himself.

The crimson red anger that had arose within the Senju had all but dissipated, and his motivation to fight back had been lost to the air. All that remained was but a weight upon his chest, one that pressed down with every passing breath, and Tobirama Senju came to only feel defeat. "He doesn't love her, brother." The Senju's words were small, insignificant, but they caused a certain hurt to swell inside of his being, to weigh down upon his heart. He lifted his crimson irises, coming to lock with Hashirama's own. They had grown softer with a certain sympathy. "And you do?" He questioned simply, reaching out a hand to lightly pat Tobirama's shoulder. "Take heed of what I advised, brother."

A slight smile born of amusement came to drift upon the tan Senju's face, and he let a slight sigh whistle past his lips once more as he folded his arms. "Honestly, you chase like a boy with an unrequited love," His words were airy; a jest, clearly, but Tobirama Senju did not appreciate it one slight bit. A slight frown came to mark the pale haired Senju's lips as he peered oddly at his brother, a certain look of displeasure coming to form across his expression. Hashirama Senju came to stifle a slight chuckle at his brother, his dark eyes reaching a newly found warmth as he looked upon him. "She loves you, Tobirama. Take whatever comfort you can gather from that, and leave Kaede Uchiha alone."


	6. |KAEDE|

A rich evening hung over the skies of the village of Konohagakure; the calming sights above tinged a deep purplish hue and the clouds alike to silver steel. The stars had since grown visible to the human eye, twinkling ever so delicately, almost as if they could shatter into a billion pieces to be scattered across the far horizon. Despite the beauty the atmosphere of the night held, it brought alongside it a certain biting chill, as to be expected in the early months of the year. Kaede Uchiha was one of the many within the village to try to keep the cold at bay; she gripped her bed sheets close to her naked figure, in her feeble attempt to gather up any warmth she could find and never let go. For when the cold hit Konohagakure, it hit hard. Kaede had always disliked when winter came to pass, for the mere chill in the breeze was nothing short of awful and she oft times heard distressing tales of those whom had lost their lives, unable to withstand the cold and what darkness it brought alongside it. She always detested how the icy breeze came to slip through the walls of her Uchiha household, to run under the slight cracks in the doors and windows. She did suppose, however, that she shall no longer view a forthcoming winter with such disdain as she previously had. For her two darling children were born amidst the month of December.

The twins had long since been put to bed in the earlier hours of the afternoon; Kaede was forever grateful, for she was regrettably growing accustomed to the unpredictable nature of children. The twins either slept soundly for hours, or could scarcely close their eyes. When the latter occurred, their small whines would soon escalate into cries and screams. Her children had chosen to be kinder to her today, however, for they need only to be fed, burped and changed and given a gentle rock in their parents' arms to be lulled to sleep. Kaede would've taken herself to bed almost immediately afterwards, if not for the wants and needs of her husband, Madara Uchiha, of whom laid beside her in the bed that they shared.

The two were never incredibly fond of curling up in the arms of one another after sex; Kaede imagined that her betrothed never felt the need to and she herself preferred to keep her distance, He had never complained so far, thus she chose to keep it that way. The former Murai's jade irises drew across to peer at her husband's form; he was in a similar state of undress as she, his face directed upwards at the ceiling as his panting were beginning to slow. His expression was blank, though his dark eyes held a certain weight to them that revealed his true exhaustion, for he too was oft times trying to settle his son's cries and sacrificing his sleep in the process. Kaede could not exactly imagine she was the cause of his exhaustion, in any case. She spoke no words to him, simply watching him for a certain moment, coming to ponder what it would be like if she had come to love the man that lay before her. Would she feel the lack of a weight upon her shoulders, for surely she would not regret her decision? Would she come to feel that no matter the depth of their language, she simply could never find the words to describe how the man made her feel?

Would she be happier?

A certain numbing pain had come to swell up within her chest when Kaede Uchiha came to the conclusion that she shall never know the answer to these endless questions, for her heart already belonged to another. A man with hair of silver, much like herself, and eyes of blood. A slight sigh came to slip past her reddish lips as his face drifted into her mind, for she found that only pain and sorrow accompanied his memory. It had been a long while since Kaede had agreed to her husband's terms to cut ties with Tobirama Senju, and the thought of him forever plagued her, day and night. Almost as if taunting her, for she had the opportunity to choose him long ago, but she had discarded it in favour of another. Kaede Uchiha was a Murai, it ran in her blood, but reversing time was an ability she had never quite reached. Nobody in her clan had; only the future.

And yet...if given the chance to return to the day, the very moment when Madara Uchiha offered his hand to her, and refuse it? Kaede could not imagine herself changing her decision. Not for Madara...not even for Tobirama Senju. But because she loved her children too much to erase them; to erase them from existence, from the memories of those around her. For Kaede Uchiha's happiest moments were when she gazed down at the little faces of her children, seeing their tufts of dark hair and pale skin, and feeling as if she were the luckiest woman in the world.

"Kaede," blinking suddenly, the silver haired woman shifted her focus to her betrothed, of whom met her curious eyes. He had turned his head to face her, features relaxed and undeterred. Kaede lifted a pale brow; for she and Madara were oft not ones to find themselves talking to one another whilst in bed. "Yes?" She asked simply, watching with a slight interest. He appeared indifferent, shifting his body around this way and that under the covers in order to find himself greater comfort.

"I won't be seeing you by daylight tomorrow; Hashirama has sent me to meet with the heads of the Shimura, Hatake and Sarutobi clans, for they wish to be a part of Konohagakure," The former Murai found herself to be left in a state of speechlessness; she simply stared at her stoic husband, blinking slowly. It was only when she completely processed the Uchiha's words did a certain crimson anger begin to arise within her. "You - how long have you even known about this?" She began, her words steady yet tightly encoiled by her upset. Her otherwise dainty features had since grown taut, and a distinct frown had come to mark her blushed lips. What infuriated her the most was how Madara simply looked at her as if she were odd; a raised brow, expression forever distant or unmoved. "I don't owe you an explanation; it's part of my position here in the village, you already know that."

A swift, sharp sigh came to whistle past Kaede Uchiha's lips as she turned away from her husband, unable to look at his blank face for a brief moment. She pondered if he was truly aware of how infuriating he could be; and if he were, if he simply enjoyed extracting a reaction from her. She sat up, the warming covers of the bed sheets coming to slip away from her figure as she wrapped her arms around her chest, directing an unpleasant gaze Madara's way. "And exactly how long is this mission of yours?" She spoke quickly; it were almost alike to a cracking whip. Kaede could feel her vexation tighten around her heart, pressing a certain weight down upon it as she looked upon her betrothed's unamused face. He peered at her as if she were a misbehaving child, and she couldn't stand it. The Uchiha's next words left her flabbergasted.

"6 months." He replied with ease, coolly watching as his silver haired wife's temper grew restless. Kaede felt her lips fall into a deeper frown, her mouth opening and closing as if she wished to say something, but the words refused to leave her mouth. She indeed did wish to have her say; she wished to reprimand the dark haired man that lay before her; for he never once uttered  a word of this departure until this very moment. Purely because he did not feel the need to, it were not her business - a view Kaede utterly disagreed with. "6 months - Madara, the twins are scarcely three months old! You wish to depart from them now; they'll be a few months shy of being a year old by the time you return!" Alas, Kaede Uchiha's husband only gave her a critical gaze, his narrow features coming to form into a slight sneer. "You mean to tell me you wish for me to stay due to your sentiment? I shall be departing by  _dawn_ , Kaede. By the time you open your eyes, I shall not be here. You can rejoice." His words were carefully constructed, as if he felt the need to sound out to his wife what his plans for the morrow are. Kaede did not need it, however, for she knew her simple pleas would never be enough to force her Uchiha husband to stay. He would never even consider it if it were for her, but apparently not even for the twins either. Her expression grew bewildered, her soft eyes widened. "You truly believe I rejoice in this? You missing the growth of our twins when the memory of their birth is still fresh in your mind?"

At this, her betrothed barely suppressed an unattractive snort, his expression growing dark. His features narrowed as he tipped his head slightly to the side, pointedly looking at her. "You think I don't notice your resentful eyes whenever you look at me; your sorrowful face full of regret?" The dark haired man then averted his sharp gaze away from his wife, staring ahead at seemingly nothing in particular. His next words told Kaede all she needed to know. "I am no fool, Kaede." Kaede Uchiha felt a certain ounce of shame draw over her within that moment, for she could do naught but simply lower her head and speak no words. For the words of her husband all but reigned true; she need not deny her unhappiness to him if he had already seen right through her. It weren't be as if her happiness truly mattered anyway, for she was the wife of Madara Uchiha and had a particular role to commit to; to bear him sons in order to continue his bloodline legacy.

_Would Tobirama make me happy?_

The silver haired woman came to feel a certain scarlet flush to her cheeks, warming her pale face as she grew stunned that she would even consider such a notion. She did indeed miss the pale haired Senju, yearned for him even, but she most certainly should not be thinking such inappropriate thoughts while her husband lay beside her in the bed that they shared. It was only when one of their young children began to cry did a cold splash of relief wash over Kaede Uchiha's form, and she almost instantly began to suggest she go to care for the upset child. Madara, however, refused as he drew an almost unexplainable glance in the Murai's direction. "Don't. I'll take care of him," Kaede had come to tip her head slightly to the side, lifting a pale brow at her husband whilst numerous questions began to arise within her mind. "But how do you-"

"Izuna's cries are far weaker than that of his sister's. He is mine to take care of." Madara Uchiha's curt words had scarcely left his mouth by the time he had moved away from the warm comfort of his bed, leaving his wife to be swallowed up by her sorrows. And that was indeed the fate to befall her; for Kaede Uchiha remained slumped within her bed sheets, unable to lift the thought of Tobirama Senju from her mind. All it caused her was pain.


	7. |TOBIRAMA|

"Tobirama," Hashirama Senju spoke firmly, his dark eyes focusing only on his brethren that stood before him. Tobirama Senju remained calm; the man was practically undeterred  by his brother's words. Or so it seemed. "You do understand the meaning behind me sending you to complete such a task, do you not?" The pale haired Senju was not entirely sure of how his brother's tone irked him; maybe it were how the man was simply not used to being spoken down to, like a small child that was foolishly unaware of the consequences of his actions. Watching his elder brother's stern, steady features; Tobirama knew all too well of how Hashirama had taken his sibling's actions directly to heart. The man had chastised him, ordering him to stay far away from Kaede Uchiha. The brunette likely viewed it as his brother being blinded by his love for another, thus unable to see how his actions were inappropriate.  _My brother is wrong_ , Tobirama Senju thought to himself. For the truth was, the Senju knew very well what the consequences of growing close to Kaede once more would be. He were not so lacking of sight. He just did not care.

The brother's levelled their gazes, of which came to intertwine with one another. Tobirama stood tall, however, seemingly unmoved by his elder brother's prodding question. He was aware of what the brunette was attempting; of which was to gather and determine whether his younger brother shall remain true to his task. Shall he act as a true shinobi; free of carrying the burden of emotion atop his shoulders, to strive to complete his objective and only his objective? Or shall even Tobirama Senju fall victim to the entice of a woman's lips, the swell of her breasts, her loving gaze to be directed towards him and only him?

"You have chosen to place your trust in me, brother. Be it your blessing or curse, that is the decision you have made," the pale haired Senju spoke stiffly, his tone indifferent. He most certainly echoed the image of him that everyone held within their minds. A logical man, one of whom is particularly unfazed by the matters of what one's heart may speak. However, based on his elder brother's critical expression and the fact he was gauging whether Tobirama be fit for the task in the first place, told the pale haired Senju that Hashirama most certainly thought otherwise. Tobirama tipped his head to the side. "For you have little choice otherwise. You are in a similar position to Madara; tasking yourself with building trust and allegiances between other villages and countries. Any other helpers are those born of our clan; they wish to ensure their place within Konohagakure. As such, they have no time nor care for such a trivial task."

Tobirama Senju spoke true in this instance, for it was almost humorous in the matter how he and his elder brother referred so seriously to an incredibly simple mission. Hashirama had drawn up numerous files for his old friend, Madara Uchiha, of which mostly contained information about other villages, clans, countries, nations and the like. It was for the man to act upon the Senju's wishes to cooperate with the named clans and help spread further allegiance across a world that were formerly corrupted with war. That was the exact mission the Uchiha had most recently thrown himself into; tracking down three clans whom exhibited interest in joining Konoha. He had departed only a few weeks before, to remain on his travels for roughly six months.

However, this left his wife, Kaede Uchiha, and their twin children to his household. What Hashirama Senju wished to know was whether he could truly trust his brother's word that he shall not enact on his feelings for the silver haired woman, given that they had grown all too familiar the last time their paths had crossed. The pale haired Senju was not entirely sure of how closely Madara and his elder brother were watching him and Kaede that evening, but it appeared they knew naught of the promise he had made to her. For Tobirama was certain that if his brother discovered such words were exchanged, he would've been directly confronted and it an even less likely possibility for him to be sent on this mission.

"You are not to make contact with Kaede Uchiha, Tobirama. Do not defy my words." The brunette's words were unyielding; he watched his pale haired brother whom stood before him much alike to a hawk, his dark eyes scrutinising every little detail. It failed to truly unnerve Tobirama, however, merely proving to be but a slight bother. For the Senju simply wished to achieve his task quickly, to return home and leave any possibly memory of Kaede Uchiha and her twin children behind him. Tobirama's own scarlet eyes had briefly averted to the side, and the slightest of sighs came to slip past his lips as he did so. Evidently, it created a certain aura of boredom to surround him, something his brother seemed to have caught on to. It did not please him. "Tobirama, I advise you as your elder brother," Hashirama's words had grown softer, as if he too had grown worn of reprimanding his brother. "If you choose to meddle in the affairs of Kaede and Madara Uchiha, you shall only get what is coming to you."

It were with those words that Tobirama Senju departed from his home, a slight ominous air beginning to drift around and surround him. He dubbed it as Madara Uchiha's presence, of which still seemed to remain despite he truthfully being far away elsewhere right now. The miserable cloud that had settled around the Senju's form seemed to only grow thicker and darker the closer he drew to the Uchiha household, almost as if to convey a foreboding message to him. Tobirama recalled his elder brother's warnings, of which there were many of, and lightly rapped on the entrance door to the home of Madara and Kaede Uchiha. His crimson eyes stared aimlessly at the door, awaiting for his senses to spike upon feeling a nearby presence. From where the man stood he could scarcely hear the shuffling of swift, brisk steps moving about inside of the house. What he could hear clearly however, were the stubborn cries of a child. Well, they were barely cries; more alike to screams. Tobirama considered how he could not imagine the volume of the child once inside of the house, and a certain swell of pity for Kaede arose within his chest.

It was only then did the front door abruptly swing open; when the man had already begun to feel sympathetic emotion for the woman he held close to his heart. The Senju was to consider if he were truly up to the task, if he truly were so capable of merely ignoring the woman he held so closely to himself; but as it seemed, Kaede already had. Not by choice, for the jade eyed woman had scarcely looked at Tobirama once she had opened the door, swiftly turning around to re-focus her attention upon her screaming child. "I apologise for my screaming daughter, Hashirama. She's particularly inconsolable today." She offhandedly spoke, her tone worn and very telling of how long exactly she had been trying to settle the little girl. Tobirama simply stood for a moment before stepping into the house, his ears forcibly adjusting to Karasu's loud cries. He shut the door behind him, the clicking sound leading for Kaede to briefly turn her head to meet eyes with whom she did not expect.

Her drained expression lit up in significant surprise upon taking in the sight of her former friend; for it were truly him that stood before her, and not a mere figment of what she only wished to see. For a moments pass, she did absolutely nothing, choosing to simply cradle her baby within her arms and stare up at the tall Senju that stood before her, From where Tobirama remained, it appeared as if she were debating on how to respond to his sudden presence; whether it be with a welcoming smile or utter silence. Ultimately, she chose the latter, merely averting her eyes as a scarlet flush came to blush her fair cheeks and nose, whilst she continued to try to hush her child.

The Senju couldn't help but watch her feeble attempts as he stepped past them; walking further into a household that was not his own. Kaede attempted humming in a low tune to the girl, murmuring sweet words to her as she gently rocked her - nothing seemed to be working. This fact remained all but true as Tobirama continued to walk, for he could still hear Karasu's cries as if he were stood directly beside her. The pale haired Senju reached the office of Madara Uchiha easily enough; for he had been directed on its whereabouts by his elder brother not moments earlier. It did appear that the room did not take kindly to being left for long periods of time; the lack of inhabitants had already begun to take its toll on the look of the office. Thick amounts of dust had already collected across the dark furniture, and a certain emptiness hung in the air. From where Tobirama stood, it appeared as if Madara was the only one whom ever stepped foot within the room, aside from himself and his elder brother. The Senju remained within the office only for another passing moment, setting the numerous files and papers that lay within his arms atop the desk.

Karasu's cries never once lessened during the time that Tobirama Senju had passed through the halls to reach her father's office, and the pale haired man only came to recall her mother's face filled with utter fatigue. He came to suppose that Kaede was struggling to handle the twins on her own; for they were still young, roughly only three months old by this time. He pondered upon this thought whilst he left Madara Uchiha's office, coming to wander back the way he came through the darkened halls in order to return to the entrance door. That would be when he would not even bid farewell to whom he loved, for he would simply leave quietly without making so much as a fuss.

Or at least, that is what Tobirama Senju should've done.

Instead, he focused on the cries of a child. Kaede Uchiha's child, to be exact. The thought of Karasu's endless screams came to drift into Tobirama's mind; how it must plague her mother's ears, how drained Kaede must feel after failing to settle the baby girl. That familiar swell of pity had come to arise within the man, the sensation only coming to further its growth inside of him as he drew closer to the child's screams. The Senju had begun to divert from his path, to choose to follow the sounds of the baby and lead himself to her and her mother. Sentiment, that was what drove him now. It were when Tobirama came to realise this, did he also come to know that he had betrayed his brother's word.

He had come to find them within the living room of the household; Kaede was snuggled deep into the sofa, cradling her upset baby girl with one arm whilst pressing her other hand to her fair head, as if desperately trying to nurse a certain ache or pain that laid dormant there. It appeared as if, just for a brief moment, that Kaede Uchiha had given up. She simply sat, her inconsolable child within her arms, yet made no immediate effort to try to quiet the girl. Her features appeared utterly exhausted; her skin had grown somewhat taut and the area beneath her eyes were beginning to darken. She continued to try to suppress her growing headache, and Tobriama could not find it within himself to blame her for losing her former strength, as her daughter's cries never seemed to end. 

The pale haired man only stood for a while, his scarlet eyes fixated upon them, his ears clinging onto the sounds of Karasu Uchiha's cries. He should leave; that thought drifted into his mind. He needs to leave. He had travelled all the way here to complete his objective assigned to him by his elder brother - he had done just that, and yet, why did his feet remain firmly planted to the ground?

_"If you choose to meddle in the affairs of Kaede and Madara Uchiha, you shall only get what is coming to you."_

"Let me try," Kaede lifted her head, her jade eyes coming to meet the Senju's own. Her eyes widened and she spoke no words for a brief moment; stunned. She briefly looked down at her baby girl, glimpsing her scarlet cheeked face and glassy eyes as they overflowed with endless tears. The silver haired woman came to shake her head, a slight disapproving frown coming to mark her blushed lips as she looked at Tobirama's face once more. He could already imagine what she was going to say, and frankly, he had long since grown tired of others telling him what choices he shall make for himself. "You shouldn't..." Her words were small, airy, almost as if she truly did not wish to speak them into existence. And yet, she did. There must still be some discipline within her, Tobirama supposed. He gave a dismissive shrug, expression as unmoved as always. "I shouldn't, but you look as if you're at your wits end."

Kaede watched his pale face for a moment; Tobirama imagined she was trying to determine how serious he was about his words. However, she knew him well enough to be aware that if he said it in the first place, then he did indeed mean it. Her head lowered as she gazed down at her daughter's face once more, the child's cries filling her ears - she came to carefully lift the small girl within her arms, wisps of her silver hair coming to tumble over her green eyes as she did so. She held the girl up to the Senju that stood before her, and Tobirama's own arms almost automatically reached out to take hold of her. The girl was far lighter than the man had initially expected, as if a dainty sort, much alike to her mother. He lowered his sharp gaze, scarlet eyes taking in the sight of the small girl that laid within his arms. Her dark hair seemed to have grown a certain amount since the last time he saw her three months ago, and some of the locks were beginning to bend and twist into a loose wave, mimicking her mother's own hair curl. The girl's pale face was scrunched up as she whined, eyes squeezed shut tight. However, her eyes began to flutter open once she recognised that she was no longer in the arms of her gentle mother. Her cries began to lessen slightly as her expression grew curious, peering up at the new face that stared down at her.

The Senju came to rock her slowly, his mind only coming to recall the promise he had made to the girl's mother. He was to take care of her, be there for the young Uchiha girl if she ever needed him to be. However, with the restrictions placed upon him by Hashirama, Tobirama Senju was not entirely sure of how often he'd be able to see Kaede and her daughter. He pondered this for a while as Karasu merely stared up at him, her whines growing smaller but remained present. The pale haired Senju came to shush her in an oddly tender manner, his index finger brushing a lock of the girl's raven coloured hair away from her sweaty forehead. The girl's cries grew quieter as she watched him, and though her eyes did not see clearly, they did indeed appear more fixated than the last time Tobirama had seen her. It were when he were about to pull away his finger did the young girl abruptly grab it, holding it tightly within her tiny fist. A slight wash of surprise came over Tobirama as he looked down at her, and she met his gaze with her own.

The Senju came to hear a long, heavy sigh whistle past his ears; Kaede was seemingly breathing a sigh of relief now that her daughter had finally been calmed. The man only just managed to tear away his gaze from the little Uchiha's eyes to glance over to see the silver haired woman watching him, her expression full of both fascination and certain admiration. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes almost appearing blank in her surprise. "I'd been struggling with her for hours...the girl is indeed shaping up to have quite the temperament," she said airily, before her features subsequently came to drop slightly as she averted her jade irises. "But I'm her mother...I should be able to settle her better than anyone else." Her tone had grown somewhat sorrowful, a certain regret coming to draw across her gaze. Tobirama watched her quietly, before briefly speaking up. "She probably just needed a change of faces," he shifted the small girl around in his arms slightly. "I would give her back to you, but I don't know if she would let me."

Tobirama Senju's concerns all but reigned true, for the young girl's fist still remained tightly grasping the man's index finger. Her mother's jade eyes came to drift over, taking in the sight; her baby daughter clinging to whom she held close to her heart. The Senju briefly pondered what was swirling about within her mind until she began to laugh; a sweet, gentle laugh that was all too telling of what feelings laid beneath her smile. "Indeed; I fear she may begin screaming again if I took her away from you," Kaede dismissed the pale haired man's words in jest, all the while wearing a certain fond smile upon her lips. "Hashirama must be truly busy if he let you come here...it seems so long ago when you last stepped foot in this house."

Tobirama watched her carefully; she had averted her green eyes to look elsewhere, and yet it appeared as if she was looking at nothing at all. Merely gazing into an empty space, her expression almost wistful, what with her glazed over eyes and calm features. She then came to press her blushed lips together for a passing moment, a very familiar shade of scarlet arising to touch the fair skin of her cheeks. The Senju imagined she was thinking of something she would deem embarrassing or inappropriate, for she always had a terrible habit of blushing whenever such thoughts came to cross her mind. It had always amused him, and even now, as he held her daughter that was not his own within his arms, that still reigned true. Kaede Uchiha lifted her gaze, and the eyes of her own and Tobirama's came to lock. "...I missed you."

The way in which she spoke those words were tender, delicate; as if those very string of words could shatter within the air not a moment after they left her lips. Her voice had grown wary, unsure. Not even a moment after she spoke those words into existence did she begin to fumble about with the skirts of her dress, lightly holding and rubbing the fabric in between the pads of her fingers. She utterly refused to meet Tobirama's gaze again. She simply kept barely sweeping her jade eyes over in his direction, always looking away far too quickly. The pale haired Senju only came to look at her, observe how shy she had become. He supposed he had never expected her to admit such words to herself, let alone him. He always pictured the reality to be that it'd remain a subtlety that laid within her expressions and body language that he'd inevitably pick up on.

A moment or two had come to slip by, and Tobirama presumed it was due to his silence that the silver haired woman began to stumble over her words in a panicked fright. "I...I - well, I'm not sure if you feel the same b - but..." Her voice trailed far away into the open air whilst the pale haired Senju dropped into a seat beside her, holding baby Karasu close to his chest, Kaede only just seemed to manage scarcely meeting his gaze, lifting her head slightly to peer up at him through her long locks of hair. "Kaede," he began, but upon seeing her disheartened expression, Tobirama couldn't help but soften his own features slightly. The look in his eyes had come to lose its former sharpness, its critical edge. "If I truly did not wish to see you, then I would not have agreed to Madara's invitation to celebrate the birth of your twins back then."

The Senju's words were only born of the truth; if he truly did not wish to go, then he wouldn't have. Though, now that he had come to consider it; it were likely that reality may be far simpler than the one he remains in within the present, but...it was possible that Kaede may have taken such response of refusal as a rejection to her advances of rekindling their bond. As Tobirama pondered over this passing thought, he came to realise it were likely that he would not be sat where he was right now, within such close proximity to the wife of Madara Uchiha, nor would he be bearing this newfound bond between himself and the child whom he cradled. He truly felt as if he needed to take care of the small girl, protect her even, due to the promise he made to her mother. He peered down at the young baby; her slumber appeared to be peaceful, for her eyes were calmly shut and her features remained relaxed. Her previous screaming seemed all but a distant memory, the only token of which being the dried splotches of tears that laid upon her cheeks.

Tobirama only came to lift his head upon feeling a light hand barely rest down upon his knee, and he came to see Kaede's apologetic expression staring up at him. She bit her lip slightly, though the manner in which her posture remained slumped and her demeanour small made it appear as if it were born of nerves. "That may be true; but, Tobirama...I feel I must apologise for the way I treated you back then," The pale haired man raised a slight brow, her hand not losing contact with his leg. "I put in the effort to convince Madara to let you into our home, and I choose to push such a responsibility of taking care of a child whom is not even your own on you. And not a moment after the celebration was over, I dropped all contact with you entirely. Madara was angered by our closeness that night, I'm sure you can imagine...to calm the situation I agreed to his terms for me to cut ties with you."

Tobirama Senju's eyes did not leave that of Kaede's for a brief moment, simply watching one another. The Murai was likely overcome with shame for agreeing to her husband's wishes, even though Tobirama could understand it would be the best option for her at the time.  _She worries too much of what I think of her..._ The thought came to cross the pale haired Senju's mind, his features remaining ever undeterred. The revelation did not surprise him, not at all really; for he expected nothing less of Madara. However, despite the man's typical calm or indifferent nature, whenever the Uchiha's pale face full of misery entered his mind, a certain crimson impulse came to attempt to squander that blue calm. The Senju averted his eyes from whom he cared for, looking elsewhere at nothing in particular. "I mean no disrespect, Kaede, but I'd rather we didn't talk of your husband at the moment." Tobirama came to turn his head to the side in his efforts to glimpse the green eyed woman's expression; she did nothing but sit quietly, her hands loosely clasped within her lap. Her head was slightly lowered, strands of her silver hair falling in front of her eyes. She appeared to little, as if she were never even there.

A slight frown came to mark the pale haired man's lips as he recalled the words of his elder brother. For it seemed that Hashirama was telling the truth when he had warned his brother of how Kaede was in a far more difficult predicament than that of Tobirama. Maybe it truly were selfish of Tobirama to act upon his love for her; it only proved to further complicate her heart and peace of mind. As the Senju watched the woman whom he loved, he could only consider ways to try to solve the situation, to ease her worries somehow. And yet, he thought of absolutely nothing. All that came out of his mouth then were empty words of reminisce, which all but meant nothing. 

"...I suppose I simply miss the times when you and I could be around one another without repercussions, and without the thought of Madara lingering over our heads at every waking moment," Tobirama barely disguised the slight scarlet contempt that laid within his words as he spoke of the Uchiha. "Even now, without needing to speak even a word of him, there always remains a reminder." The Senju's scarlet eyes came to fall down upon the baby whom he held within his arms, and he just noticed Kaede's expression contort into one of a certain guilt.  _For bearing his child?_ Tobirama asked himself.  _For that she need feel no guilt. It was what was expected of her...she just doesn't wish to hurt me._

A slight amount of pity had come to arise within the Senju when he looked upon the silver haired woman, for he could only imagine the internal conflict that Kaede suffered everyday. And yet, the man fell short on answers when seeking solutions in order to comfort her. It simply seemed an impossibly task; if he reached out to her, it would further complicate her feelings and situation with Madara. However, if he rejected her entirely, it would only cause her pain. Tobirama came to look down upon the baby girl that laid against his chest, her small breaths quick whilst she slumbered, and a new alternative seemed to present itself. Kaede loved her children, that was an aspect of her that the Senju recognised even back then when she held her twins within her arms at the celebration. It were a possibility that it might bring her a certain calm to speak of them.

"It's likely the girl will grow to be like you," the pale haired Senju began, and Kaede's head almost instantly lifted to peer up at him in curiosity. "After all, if Madara truly does spend all his time with her brother, then that only means your influence will be greater on her." It seemed Tobirama misjudged the situation somewhat, for a certain woeful sorrow came to drift upon the silver haired woman's face as she heard his words. She gazed down at her baby girl, a certain cloud coming to glaze over her green eyes. Kaede may not wish for that to be her daughter's reality, to be ignored and dismissed by her own father, but it seemed as a most likely future. She only came to shake her head slightly, lifting her head as her gaze came to intertwine with the man that sat before her. "...I hope she'll be like you." Tobirama could only gaze at the woman whom sat before him, his typically narrowed eyes newly widened. It appeared that Kaede found his stunned state somewhat amusing, for the slightest of smiles had begun to creep up upon her blushed lips. "Though, maybe not so serious."

The pale haired man's features then promptly dropped into an unsatisfactory expression, his eyes returning to their former state and his lips forming into a deep frown. He raised a brow as he stared pointedly at Kaede, and yet, all she did was laugh. She tried to suppress it at first, hide it beneath her hand, but the longer she stared at his unimpressed gaze the harder it seemed to become. Her laugh was genuine and turned out to be infectious, for it caused Tobirama himself to begin chuckling.

Once their shared laughter had come to a gradual quiet, the Senju promptly came to lower his eyes to glimpse the Uchiha child whom he held, automatically checking on her slumbering state. Some of her dark locks had slipped in front of her face, barely grazing her eyelids; Tobirama gently brushed them away, ensuring to not wake the child. Lest he suffers the girl's wrath, anyway. "And to think..." the silver haired woman's words touched the man's ears; he turned his head to catch sight of Kaede watching him, her features calm yet her eyes wistful. "My reality could've been like this the entire time, lest I only chose the right man." She appeared to be speaking her words whilst lost in thought, words born of her subconscious, yet they were her words all the same. Tobirama Senju imagined a certain distinct surprise had come to cross his face once her bold words had reached his ears. He looked at her, and only one question fell away from his lips. He already knew the answer, he just wished for her to affirm it.

"And who may that be?" Tobirama believed Kaede's previous statement were bold, but he was most certainly mistaken. For her response to his curious words came to stun him far more. She simply sat for a brief moment, quiet, only gazing at his fair face with a certain look held within her jade eyes. She reached out a hand and cupped his face loosely with a certain gentleness. The thought of how soft her hands were briefly came to cross Tobirama Senju's mind, though he hurriedly came to shove such thoughts out of his head. She felt so close to him. The Senju's crimson eyes came to fall upon Kaede's blushed lips for a passing moment - but the woman whom sat before him abruptly pulled away, a slight sigh escaping past her lips. He watched as she lowered her head, though he caught a brief glimpse of the sorrow that laid within her avoidant gaze. "Do I truly cause you that much pain?" He had come to ask, though she simply gave a brief, almost dismissive laugh in response. "You don't know the half of it."

The Senju spoke nothing for a brief moment, speaking no words as he looked upon the woman whom he loved. He observed how her expression was very telling to him; for she wore a smile upon her blushed lips, but it was half hearted. Her gaze wavered, speaking all Tobirama needed to know of the internal struggle that laid beneath Kaede's exterior. However, unlike himself, she oft times did not keep whatever feelings that may lay beneath her face a secret. The man watched her then, and came to consider that she oft times underestimated the feelings he held for her. He gave the slightest shake of his head whilst he gazed at her, and she met his sharp eyes. "I may be able to understand more than you might think." It were when these words slipped past Tobirama's lips did a certain warmth reach Kaede's own, and her smile grew genuine. She averted her jade eyes, however, presumably due to a certain newfound shyness that had overcome her. Her gaze lowered to catch a glimpse of her slumbering baby girl, her hair dark and skin pale. She appeared peaceful whilst she slept, leading for her mother to draw a certain conclusion. "Karasu seems fast asleep; I don't think she'll be waking up any time soon if you put her to bed in the nursery."

Tobirama agreed with her words, peering down at the Uchiha girl within his arms before he came to join her mother to walk along the halls of a household that was not his own. He and Kaede ended up walking rather closely to one another; neither could seem to help it, their shoulders coming to brush often whilst they walked. The pale haired Senju oft times noticed his female companion peering up at him from time to time, though she always averted her jade eyes quickly whenever he gave her a passing glance. Once they had reached the nursery, of which was well kept and clearly designed with care, the scarlet eyes of Tobirama Senju came to draw across to one side of the room and remain there. For there laid a crib and a slumbering baby boy within it; his skin pale and locks of hair a deep raven shade, though the strands appeared to be straight in comparison to his twin's. The Senju briefly remained stood within the doorway for a moment, pointedly gazing at the young boy before making his way across the room to set baby Karasu down in her crib. Her grip had grown loose in comparison to its former grasp, and the man's index finger slipped away with apparent ease.

Tobirama was not entirely sure why, but he had come to find a certain warmth to fill his chest whilst he glimpsed down at the slumbering baby girl. This comforting warmth all but slipped away once his crimson eyes drew across the room; a certain cold had touched upon his heart when he took in the sight of baby Izuna, though this was not due to the boy himself. Rather, for the memory of whom the child was named after had come to resurface within the mind of Tobirama Senju. The man had come to recall the face of Madara Uchiha's brother, and all that arose within his mind was the moment in which he drove his blade through the man's torso, mortally wounding him, thus killing him in battle.

"Does his uncle's face haunt you?" He heard Kaede ask; however, all Tobirama came to recall were the way of the man's arrogance. It remained with him all the way up until his final moments, in which the Senju's blade had struck him. "No," Izuna Uchiha were always so boastful of his eyes, for he relied on them far too often; none could blame him, for they had held the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan, their crimson sharingan. To Tobirama, it seemed as if the man truly believed he were untouchable due to such power he held within his mere gaze, "The man was a threat, both to myself and my clan. Even in his final moments, he tried to convince Madara not to forgive the Senju. I feel no regret over that day; the only thing I have yet to be accustomed to is hearing that man's name again."

Tobirama Senju spoke true of both his thoughts and feelings within that moment, spilling it all bare to Kaede. Not that it seemed she were surprised, for she simply nodded in a form of understanding and left the nursery alongside the man at his behest. For the Senju had begun to feel slightly unsettled upon recalling the fallen Uchiha's memory, thus simply wished to make his leave and forget about it. Kaede Uchiha walked alongside him, coming to peer up at him closely. He met her green eyes, and she promptly looked elsewhere. "I imagined that would be your answer," she said, the pale haired man watching her with an air of curiosity. "You always seem so sure of yourself...I suppose it'd be due to the way in which you usually think before you speak, and how you analyse situations and then act accordingly. You're...the most intelligent man I know." The Senju merely watched her in great amusement as the woman beside him grew flustered upon revealing her thoughts, her cheeks coming to flush a bright crimson. She awaited a slight moment before choosing to catch the slightest glimpse of the man whom gazed at her; her blush appeared to deepen upon noticing his slight smirk. "While I appreciate your words, Kaede, it is painfully obvious of your attempts to charm me."

The silver haired woman quickly averted her gaze, reaching up a fair hand to twist and twirl a loose lock of her long hair, blushing furiously. She utterly refused to meet his watchful scarlet eyes as she spoke her next words; words that were careful, delicate - words that Tobirama Senju took as an opportunity. "...Is it working?" The Senju chose to do nothing for a fleeting moment, coming to slowly stop in his tracks. This inevitably caught the attention of his companion, of whom slowed her own steps as well, and she turned her head to look up at him curiously. No words were spoken as the pale haired man reached out a hand, coming to brush his fingers against Kaede's cheek in a similar manner to which she did him. She instantly grew bashful, her fair skin burning a hot scarlet shade as she tried to look anywhere but at the eyes of the man whom stood before her. To Tobirama, it was nothing short of adorable.  "My mind's not always filled with such total clarity, you know," he began, his voice low and rather gentle as he spoke to her. He watched as the woman whom stood before him bit down upon her bottom lip nervously. "It can grow clouded at times, and I can't think straight. Like within this very moment, one side of me is telling me to leave your side right this instant and deliver news to my brother that I've accomplished what he has asked of me." It was when those words left his mouth did Kaede finally meet his steady gaze; Tobirama could not help but notice the newfound lust that laid within her own as she, for once, didn't look away from his fair face. "So then...what is it you truly desire to do?"

The silver haired woman need not speak anymore words; there was no need to, and not to mention very little chance to. For her words, these words born of desire - Tobirama Senju took them as an opportunity, one to grasp within his hand and never let go whilst he still had it. His decision was sealed, the man knew his next course of action; it was just a matter of whether he would truly go through with it. He would be undermining his brother, that he knew, but the Senju was well aware that he had already strayed too far from the path that Hashirama desired for him to walk upon. Shrugging off these thoughts, the pale haired Senju re - shifted his focus back to whom he cherished, for she stood so close to him, as if awaiting him. That's what he hoped, anyway. 

And so Tobirama finally gave into his heart, choosing to settle with the knowledge that his elder brother shall be forever disappointed in him lest he discovered his true thoughts. His true feelings, what he felt for Kaede Uchiha; he simply could not bring himself to overcome. Giving into his deepest desires, Tobirama Senju leaned down and gently captured Kaede's lips with his own. He relished in the sensation of her soft lips moving delicately against his own, but even such a simple joy as that came to be abruptly torn away from him, for the woman whom he held so close to his heart broke the kiss. He was caught off guard, surprised even as he opened his eyes once more. Did he make a mistake? He was left unsure, pondering over numerous possiblities until he felt a pair of slender, delicate hands brush lightly past his neck. The pale haired man blinked as he had been wrenched away from his swirling thoughts, coming to recognise the jade eyes of  Kaede Uchiha peering up at him. She had loosely enclasped her fingers behind his neck, thus bringing her slender frame even closer to his own; they were practically within an embrace now. Tobirama tried to ignore the feel of her breasts pressed up against his chest. "Tobirama..." her soft, uncertain voice called out to him and it proved to be a good enough distraction. He continued to gaze down at her and reached out a hand, brushing silver wisps of her hair away from her eyes as he mumbled a slight 'hm?' in response. The lips he had kissed not even moments ago had begun to fall into a certain frown, and a slight unease had begun to arise within Tobirama's chest. "...is this what you truly want?"

The Senju only just managed to repress his sigh of relief upon hearing her words; for it appeared that he had made no true mistakes to note of, it were simply a case that Kaede's nerves were growing out of control within her.The slightest of warm smiles came to touch upon the man's lips as he gazed down at her fair face, her feminine features bleeding with raw emotion. Her disbelief he would choose to kiss her, her nerves over whether this was truly the right thing to do; that is what Tobirama pictured the silver haired woman to be struggling with. In turn, the Senju's own narrowed scarlet eyes had come to spill over with what laid beneath his undeterred exterior, his expression holding little secrets in that regard. For his features had come to soften whilst he looked upon her, all the while wearing a kind smile upon his lips. The words that left Tobirama Senju's mouth laid everything bare for Kaede Uchiha to take in and view as she see fit; his tone low and all too telling of his yearning. "You cannot imagine how much I have wanted you..."

Her expression almost immediately lit up in delight not a moment after the confession entered her ears; the corners of Kaede's blushed lips came to lift to form a sweet, kind smile. Tobirama felt her hands tighten around his neck in her attempts to bring his body closer to her, and he wrapped his arms snugly around her waist as she did so. Unable to resist his urges, he kissed her once more, and she eagerly reprociated. All that consumed the mind of Tobirama Senju now was the taste of Kaede Uchiha's lips; it were all he could think about once he pulled away to gasp for air, so he went back in to savour the sensation some more. It drove him particuarly wild, and their kisses grew hungrier, rougher and their fingers had begun to grasp at the other's garments of clothing. It were not long until Tobirama had hoisted whom he loved up around his waist, her legs  wrapped around his body; and he began to carry her to the bedroom in which Kaede shared with Madara Uchiha, his lips never once leaving hers.

**Author's Note:**

> [updates every saturday]


End file.
